The present description relates generally to an archery target configured to receive a pointed projectile, such as an arrow. More particularly, the present description relates to an archery target having a coated liner which enables detailed printing and extends the target's useful life.
Archery targets exist in a variety of different forms. Generally, archery targets include marking (e.g., a bull's eye, a ring, etc.) indicating a target area which an archer attempts to strike with an arrow. Some archery targets are simple paper targets on which the target marking is printed, drawn, or otherwise provided Such paper targets are typically attached to a foam block or other material capable of stopping an incoming projectile and are usually discarded after a single use.
Other archery targets are intended to be more durable and are capable of reuse. For example, compression bag targets feature a packed material inside a bag. Typically, the bag is formed from a woven polypropylene material and may include a target marking printed on a surface of the woven material. However, after repeated strikes from a pointed projectile, certain portions of such targets (e.g., the portions including the target marking) are likely to deteriorate, thereby requiring the targets to be replaced. For example, with respect to compression bag targets, the woven fibers often break when impacted by an arrow. Such breakage can result in large holes in the target after repeated arrow strikes.
Advances in materials science have produced materials capable of self-repair after being damaged (e.g., punctured by an arrow). Such “self healing” or “self sealing” materials can extend the life of a target by providing some degree of self-repair to counter the deterioration caused by repeated arrow strikes. However, it is difficult to effectively and permanently embed a target marking on such materials.